The objectives of this proposal are to: (1) renovate approximately 5,750 gsf of space in Building 1 for animal holding and support space; (2) provide suitable equipment and space for cage and bottle washing and sterilization in order to improve sanitation and disease control; (3) provide full support (first year) and partial support two additional years of an additional veterinarian. The proposed project will improve housing facilities and care for caged laboratory animals such as dogs, cats, rabbits, and rodents. Renovation of space to be assigned to the Laboratory Animal Medicine Resource will provide a more desirable environment for these research and teaching animals. Improvements will include installation of an adequate heating, ventilating, and air conditioning system; new floor, wall, and ceiling surfaces; a new electrical and plumbing system; and the provision of a clean-dirty cage wash and service area with a cage washer, bottle washer and filler, and an autoclave. These renovations and equipment will provide improved housing, sanitation, and disease control; centralization of laboratory animal resource facilities; and increase efficiency and convenience. The support of an additional veterinarian in the Laboratory Animal Medicine Resource will permit a higher level of professional services including clinical services, consultation and guidance for users, surveillance of animal facilities, training of animal technicians, and teaching and research. The satisfactory completion of all objectives in this proposal will enhance the research and teaching efforts of the College of Veterinary Medicine by substantially improving the animal care and use program. In addition, after completion, our facilities will more nearly meet "Guide" standards. Once the renovations are complete, we intend to seek AAALAC accreditation.